


Augury

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [328]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell really hates that NCIS is always ahead of the FBI and resorts to possibly drastic measures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/25/2000 for the word [augury](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/25/augury).
> 
> augury  
> The art or practice of foretelling events;divination.  
> An omen; prediction; prognostication;indication of the future.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #050 Free Week with #045 Fornell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Augury

Fornell couldn’t believe that he was doing this, but if it would get him one step ahead of NCIS, he would take all the help he could get. Looking at his tea leaves, Fornell sought an augury that would help him get one step ahead of NCIS in the case that had much to Fornell’s disgust ended up a joint investigation.

Growling, he swiped the tea leaves onto the floor as they refused to give him anything useful in the way of an omen. He watched dissatisfied as Gibbs' team once again took off running as they seemed to have put together some new key piece of evidence that unraveled the entire joint case and then wrapped it up in a giant bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
